


I Choo Choo Choose You

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simpsons References, Traditions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all their traditions, this is the one that raises the most eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choo Choo Choose You

Of all their traditions, this is the one that raises the most eyebrows, and considering they have a forty-five second long secret handshake and a history of turning up at crime scenes, this is saying something. He knows it’s stupid and way too easy to mock, but it’s probably the one tradition Stiles hopes he never loses, and the one he’s sure he’s going to, one day. 

The 14th of February is bro-day. It has been since they were ten and the other kids genuinely started to care about Valentine’s Day stuff. 

Beacon Hills Elementary had had a Valentine’s Day Card Swap from grade two up and every year neither Stiles nor Scott had gotten a thing. Stiles had sent Lydia cards in grades three and four, to absolutely no notice, but that had been the extent of their participation. That is, up until grade five, when Scott had sent Stiles a Spider-Man card that proudly displayed, “I’m Caught In Your Web” and on the inside had scribbled, “Come to my place for dinner? Dad’s out and Mrs Henderson’s staying over. From Scott xxx”

Since then, they have forsworn trying to get dates, have found the cheesiest, dorkiest cards they can, have split a box of chocolates and spent the evening eating heartily, playing video games and watching movies. It’s always awesome. 

But this year Stiles is positive Scott’s going to try and ask Allison out again. They’ve been split (for the third time) for four and a half months and Scott’s stopped talking about her every minute of every day, hasn’t spent as much time looking around for her, but he’s always been one for the grand gestures and Stiles assumes he’s simply biding his time. Stiles himself has been asked on two dates, but he’s turned them both down just in case. He doesn’t really regret it. He’d have no idea how to act on a Valentine’s Day date. There are too many variables. If he’s right about Scott, it’s okay, he’ll carry on the tradition on his own. Or he’ll go into his porn folder and practice a little self-love. They’re both perfectly cromulent choices. 

The day is uncharacteristically bright for mid-February, and everything is bathed in pink. Stiles shuffles to his locker, half-dead to the world. Surrounding students either look lovestruck or bitter, the hallway a theater of body language that he’d be inclined to catalog if he wasn’t in such desperate need of a caffeine fix. When he opens up his locker and balloons come floating out, attached to a card that says, “You Lift Me Up”, he can’t contain his delight. He grins, widely, feeling sure he won the bet, even though Scott’s card is bedecked in a ton of purple glitter. 

Inside the card, Scott has written, “Can’t wait for tonight. Tekken war!!!!! You’re going DOWN.”

Stiles doesn’t examine the little flutter of joy that warms up his insides. He takes the string of his balloons and goes wandering down the hall. 

“Secret admirer, Stiles?” Lydia asks when he sits down in Calculus and ties the balloons to the table leg.

“Public admirer,” he answers, smugly, tilting back in his chair. 

She narrows her eyes at him. “It’s Scott, isn’t it?”

“Yup!” 

“Pathetic,” Lydia sing-songs with an eye-roll.

That rankles, because it isn’t pathetic that they want to honor and celebrate their pure and never ending love, it’s downright _commendable._ How many other couples can say they’ve stood the test of eleven years and being bitten by a werewolf? Not too damn many. And so _what_ if it doesn’t involve sexy perks. Doesn’t that even make their relationship stronger? They can’t just kiss and make up after arguments. They actually need to work through their problems. 

Their teacher starts the class. Stiles is already a month ahead, so he mentally goes through the options for dinner plans while Mr Carroll drones on and on. They take it in turns. Last year they ordered in pizza. This year Stiles is thinking more along the lines of them actually going out to the diner on Main Street and nabbing burgers and curly fries. 

After second period, Stiles sees Scott across the hall. His balloons are still trailing behind him. Scott’s wearing his button, proudly, not caring about the number of people who give quizzical looks to the glistening blue train and then back up to his beaming face. When Scott sees him, he rushes forward, envelops him in a wolf-hug. 

“Dude. Oxygen. Necessary,” Stiles wheezes out, shaking his head. 

Scott relinquishes him, then hugs him again, lighter. 

“Boyd agreed to judge our cards,” Scott informs him, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder. “So far he’s leaning toward your epic steam train, which I personally think is classy rather than tacky and therefore not allowed.”

“It’s the tag line that sells it,” Stiles says, seriously. “You can’t beat a Simpsons reference. Anyway, it’s about time.”

Scott nods, absently. “I knew my winning streak had to end.”

Stiles glances at him, to check that it’s mock-sadness and not real. Since Scott’s grin is still generating its own electricity, he thinks he’s safe. The day rockets by and it almost feels like a blink before the bell after final period is going. The sound is heaven to Stiles’ ears. 

*

Directly after school, they go to the diner, with Scott reasoning that not only is he starving hungry, but that he’s already got supplies at his place should they get hungry later. They’re surrounded by other teen couples making kissy faces and Stiles sees his wisdom. While he doesn’t begrudge them young love like he suspects he might were he and Scott not to have this tradition, he doesn’t need to see that many tongues, ever. The idea of being here when there are even more is frankly daunting.

The curly fries are worth it. The curly fries are _always_ worth it. 

“So I was thinking next year we should, like, go on a road trip. With college and everything.”

“You don’t think this is the last time?”

Scott looks at him aghast. “No. Do you want it to be?”

“No! I just thought, you know, we’ll hopefully both have girlfriends next year.”

“I had a girlfriend last year and that didn’t stop me. Don’t be a butthole, Stiles. How could you even think about abandoning me?”

Stiles smiles, small and private. He stuffs three curly fries in his mouth soon after, so he doesn’t have to think of an answer. So he doesn’t have to say that it was never a question of his abandonment, he’d both figuratively and literally go to the ends of the earth for Scott. Scott’s saved his life in hundreds of small ways and half a dozen huge ones and he doesn’t know who he’d be without him. He doesn’t have the words to explain what it means to him that Scott’s his best friend for life. 

As soon as Stiles finishes his final bite of delectable burger, Scott hollers, “Tekken time!”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, but still stands, swinging his Jeep keys around his thumb. “I’ve broken your winning streak, remember?”

“Totally different rules,” Scott dismisses. 

When they’re at Scott’s place and Stiles sits on the beanbag as opposed to his stomach because he is replete, he sparks the conversation. 

“Tell me more about this road trip,” he demands, hoping to distract Scott a little. He’s the focused kind, the type of person who can’t concentrate on several concerns at once. Stiles almost feels bad using it to his advantage. “Where will we go? What will we see?”

“Wherever, whatever,” Scott answers, simply, thwarting Stiles’ dastardly plan. He gives Stiles an indulgent smile. “I choo choo choose to go anywhere you want.”

And maybe Stiles doesn’t use Tekken to initiate a fight with Scott, and perhaps it gets more physical than hand-slaps and tickles, and it’s possible they both gasp into one another’s mouths when they end up kissing, hands settling against their bodies and lips giving and giving and giving, but it’s the perfect date for it, the ideal time. Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. No one ever said you can't add something new to an old tradition.


End file.
